fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Annie (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Note: '''These events are happening in another local multiverse. Annie is born and lives in another local multiverse, where she leads nephilims and other beings who don`t like hell emperor`s Kain rule. Their ranks had been dropped after the Great Massacre of the Multiverse. This happened after Kain stoled most of Samael`s power with Gear of Inuresihi and declared himself as new emperor of hell. Soon after that Kain took action to conquere the whole multiverse. He began his own campaigning and those who do not follow him are terminated. Of course nephilim brigade attacked against Kain, but because Marth was missing, their offense was futile and Kain killed most of bridage memebers and their leaders such as Azazel, John, Emilia and Samantha leaving only Carl, Jane and little Annie to live and hide rest hand full nephilims to hide and think new plans. They even found Samael former hell emperor, who was badly wounded, but strangely purificated back to pure angel with white wings. Samael joined their fight against Kain and his rule. Many years later, when Annie had grown to teenager, a strange rift opened to in the sky and Samael investigated it and told others that is a rift to another multiverse. They decided to send Annie trough to rift to find help and maybe prevent something terrible happening... Story Blogs '''Multiverses in collison course Saga: ''Girl named Annie | ''Who are you really are and what`s going on? ''| ''Happy family life ''| ''Annie`s plead to father, don`t do it ''| ''Devil`s salvation? ''| ''Meeting guardian of multiverse ''| Finding Carl from another multiverse '''| ''This looks familiar, but yet feels different ''| ''So this is your cosmology, Annie? ''| ''Alrigth, let`s give little handicap ''| ''Marth versus Emperor Kain ''| Fixing multiverse doctor style | ''Back to home and new announcement from Sister of Fates'' Appearance and Personality Annie appear as young woman in hers twenties with long blonde hair, sky blue eyes and pointed ears. It told that he has hers fathers eyes and mothers beaty. Annie likes wear white t-shirt, blue jeans and yellow snickers. Sometimes you could see her wear black cloak to hide herself, when she is scouting mission. Annie has also two white wings, which she can sproud out ot retact at will. Annie is cheerfull person, wh likes almost anyone at first glance, but she also has danger inution to tell which person should be thusted. Most say that she got hers danger inution from hers grandma. Annie has also serious and sometimes too judgmental personality towards some persons, this may come from hers battles against Kain and his new forces of hell, which are more fierce and vicious than older Samael`s ruleship time. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth: Unknow place inearth, universe 1 269 231, another local multiverse Birthplace: ''' '''Weight: 60 kg Height: 180 cm Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Sky blue, in Holy demonic rage mode hers eyes turn red and start glow at light blue glow with plank stare. Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Values: MBTI: Family three: ''' '''Martial Status: Single '''Family: ''Father side; Grandfather: The Devil, Grandmother: Unknow, Father: Marth, Uncle: Kain. Mother side; Grandfather: Ashram, Grandmother: Louise, Mother: Jane Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: Nephilim Freedom fighters Themes: Freedom is everyone`s rigth/Annie theme Annie`s Holy Demonic Rage theme Powers and abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: High 3-A | Possibly Higher Name: Annie, Freedom fighter, Dark elf princess, Granddaughter of devil Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Female Age: '''Unknow '''Classification: Chimera?? (1/4 angel, 1/4 human, 1/4 elf, 1/4 demon hybrid) Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Timestorm Creation, Space-Time Slicing, Angelic Energy Manipulation (universe level), Demonic Energy Manipulation (Universe level), Matter Manipulation (Atomic level, universe level), Reality Warping (Galaxy level), Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Light and Dark Magic ( Type 2), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-High), Wing manifestation and manipulation, Photokinesis (Type 2), Resistance to reality warping and space-time-, energy-, matter manipulation to his own power level. Dimensional Travel (can travel others space-time continuums), Demonic Rage Mode (when giving to rage), Cosmic Awareness, Cosmic Teleportation (can teleport everywhere in universe and taking large objects like planets, with her), Energy Armor Generation (Invisible shield around body), Omnilingualism (Annie like hers father can speak any language what they heard, after few seconds), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped himself with own energy), Time Paradox Immunity (Gained from hers father side), Supernaturally Hard skin (Like hers mother, Annie too has hard skin protect from almost any harm), Aura (Annie can manifest pure white flame like aura), [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: High Universe Level, 'Annie has demostraded that she can manipulate space-time at multi-galaxy range and at full power Annie has destroyed large part timeline '| Possibly higher, 'with holy demonic rage Annie has fighted evenly beings like Kain short time. [[Speed|'Speed]]: Massively FTL+, has been flying and reacting about quintillion faster than light. [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Multi galaxy class (with tactile telekinesis, Annie can extend his force field to crap astronimocal objects, like galaxies) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: High Universe level | Possibly higher, 'has fighted with Kain evenly [[Durability|'Durability]]: Universe Level, 'hers unique body has hard skin like demons and invisible force field like nephilims [[Range|'Range]]: Universal [[Stamina|'Stamina']]:''' '''High, Standart equipment: Nothing notable [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Gifted, '''like hers mother Annie is also fast learning new things and can easily analyze hers opponent during figth to find hers foes weaknesses '''Weaknesses: * Angel sword and seraph blade can hurt him and slow him down. Archangel blade can kill him and also negates hers regeration. * Consentrating whole universe with cosmic awareness about ``things`` too long start give him headache. * Because she is part angelic and demonic, angelic (like enochian) and demonic magic can bind him some time one place and banish magic can also send her away. * Her holy demonic rage mode last only few minutes and leaves her after using it exhausted. Key: Normal | Holy Demonic Rage Mode Note: 'Ready, there may be changes in future... Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Holy Demonic Rage: 'Like mother like daughter, Annie can too enter demonic rage mode which enhances his powers, but turn hers personality sadistic. This is also plused by hers father side cold bersker mode and gives her inhibitor to pain, which makes Annie very formiable enemy for hers enemies and friends. *'Devil`s spear: 'Weapon grafted by Samael to Annie as birthday gift. Samael trained Annie to use it and alos many styles for fighting like... *'Spear dance: 'Annie begin spin spear and attacks hitting enemy from many angles and moves herself like dancing around enemy while hitting enemy many time. *'Spear bumerang: 'Annie throws hers spear and uses hers telecinesis to move spear to hit enemy. *'Impale: 'Annie simply throws or just impale hers emeny with hers spear and then uses her own energy hurt enemy. *'Something from my dad and mother: '''Annie`s final move. She puts his hands both sides and hers rigth hand begins red ball of demonic energy form as hers left hand begins angelic energy form. Lastly she puts his hands together to mix both energies and shoot them to enemy. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Incoclussive Matches: 'Trivia' *It`s running gag among others characters. Like mother like daughter, that hers demonic rage mode runs at family by hers mother side. *Hers fina ttack is similar like vegeta`s final flash. Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Berserkers Category:Martial Artists Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Tier 3 Category:Leaders Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users